


Attraction:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Attraction Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blackmail, Breasts, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dominance, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Peep Show - Freeform, Penises, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Submission, Support, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are on a case in a Bisexual Club, Cilents are getting blackmailed & hookers get hurt, They met their match in their backup, What do they do & say?, What about her?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve & Danny are on a case in a Bisexual Club, Cilents are getting blackmailed & hookers get hurt, They met their match in their backup, What do they do & say?, What about her?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

*Summary: Steve & Danny are on a case in a Bisexual Club, Cilents are getting blackmailed & hookers get hurt, They met their match in their backup, What do they do & say?, What about her?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

"I really fucking hate night's like these", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams grumbled, as he & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were staking out _**"Erotic Desires"**_ , A Bisexual Club, where lately, clients are getting blackmailed, & the employees are getting hurt, Steve said agreeing, "Yeah, It does not make our job easier, when these places gets packed", he leaned over, & put an arm around Danny, so they are maintaining their cover, & Danny puts a hand on his thigh, Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came through on their earpieces.

 

"It is gonna be ok, We will have this case wrapped up", Kono said, & Chin said, "Why don't you relax, Trash the earpieces, & leave the transmitters on, We already have audio set up", They did just that, & went to have some beers at the bar. They realized that they are being watched by their backup, & they will meet her soon.

 

Captain Gina Calberse was undercover for six months, & is grateful for the help, especially from the handsome heads of Five-O, They are absolutely gorgeous, & very fuckable, but she can not think about that, They are her partners, & she has to act professional, She took a deep breath, & headed over to meet them, & let them know what is going on.

 

"I am your backup, Captain Gina Calberse, We are being watched, so we got to make it good for the cameras", she whispered to them, & the boys nodded, & introduced themselves, "I am Commander Steve McGarrett, & this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams", Gina nodded, "Pleasure to meet you both", She cleared her throat, & said, "I noticed that you were looking very delicious, I was wondering if you wanna dance ?", They nodded, & led her to the floor.

 

They were scorching up the place with their moves, & they would not let up on each other, til they were spent, & they were making out too, When the need for air breaks, They all took a deep breath, & smiled at each other, & pulled them with her. They were gonna go to one of the rooms, She was up against Danny, as he was getting the door open, "I want that dress off of your body", Steve growled into her ear, & licked the outer shell. Gina shivered, & said seductively, "Don't worry, You will get your chance, as I get you out of your clothes, **_Studs_** ", the two handsome Five-O members shivered, & moaned, as they were being pulled in.

 

When they were in, & the door was locked, They noticed another camera, & so they went ahead to make it convincing, Danny sat Gina on Steve's lap, & the Seal was grinding his body against her, as she was being kissed to death, by Danny. He smiled at Steve, & they both got Gina in between them, He took care of her top, while Danny took care of her skirt, & underwear. She was naked, exposed, vulnerable, & opened to them, They were kissing every patch of skin, that they could find, & she was moaning out, It got them all hot & bothered.


	2. One: Part A:

"You are so fucking beautiful", Steve said, & Danny said agreeing, "You are the hottest thing that we ever laid our eyes on", as they were continuing to kiss every inch of skin, that they could find, Gina took a moment, & practically ripped their clothes off, so there was an even amount of nudity, Gina said exclaiming, now really feeling their sensations, "Oh, God, Shit !", as Steve was tonguing, flicking, & biting a nipple, as he thrusts into her, Danny was attacking her neck with vigor, as he was taking her from the back.

 

Meanwhile, Mario Santiago, A Well known Smuggler, & Dealer, also owner of the club, was in his office enjoying the show, He knew that if he can get the two Five-O's top cops in there, He had the advantage, & can blackmail them into doing what he wants, "I am on top, & no fucking person could touch me", he thought to himself, & he moaned, when he heard Steve orgasm really hard, courtesy of Danny & Gina.

 

Gina was sucking Danny's cock, & Steve was thrusting into him, & smacking his delectable ass, while this was happening, "FUCK ME, I AM NOT A DELICATE DOLL !!", The Blond Detective screamed, & he was on the edge, "Oh, Shit, I am....", But he could not finish cause he orgasming into Gina's mouth, & he bent over, Gina said, as she licked her lips, "You taste so fucking good, Baby", Danny just chuckled, & then he & the beauty attacked Steve.

 

Steve was having his nipples being attacked by Gina, as Danny was stroking him hard into sensitivity, & then licked him, & tickled him too, It was over in no time, The Navy Seal orgasmed, & the others followed, just by watching him. They all cuddled together, & then Gina suggested a shower together, "Good idea, Beautiful", Steve said smiling, & Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "I am down for that", They headed for the bathroom.

 

There was a camera in the room too, so they were careful about what they are saying, "We need to figure out the shipment, & find out the victims before this shit happens again", Gina said, as she was washing Danny's back, & moaned, as Steve was attacking & kissing her neck, "Come to our HQ, when you can get away, We have the resources", Danny said, "Yeah, We can beat these assholes, before they can move", They hurried up fucking like rabbits, & finished washing, & drying each other, then dressed, Gina said, "I got to report to Santiago, As you guys leave", They nodded, & did just that, as they kissed convincingly for the camera.

 

"So, How were they, My Dear ?", Santiago said with wolfish grin, Gina said shrugging, "Not too bad, I think we can strike up a deal, when they see the footage", Santiago smiled, & said, "That's my girl", & he kissed her on the hand, & said, "Take the rest of the night off, Gina, You deserve it", she thanked him, & went to enjoy the rest of her evening.

 

Steve & Danny entered the van, when it came into the parking lot, Kono said teasingly, & with a smile, "It looks like you made progress, She likes you", & made the mocking moans, that Gina did in the room, Steve & Danny blushed, & Danny said laughing, "Shut up", & Steve said backing him up, "Otherwise, You & Chin will have the shittest detail assignment", Chin said smiling, "You love us too much to do that to us", It was true, They all laughed once more, & headed for home, so they can rest up.


	3. Two: Part B:

Santiago had Gina followed, & the goons reported back that she could be trusted, & she is not doing anything shady, that would jeporadize the deal, that is pending, But they told him that a Senator is refusing to pay the blackmail money, Santiago said, "Well, Let's give him a night to remember, Shall we ?", He had Troy, & Lorerna take care of him.

 

The Senator was really frightened about what is gonna happen to him, Lorena stripped him naked roughly, while Troy teased his body mercilessly & inject him with the drug, & they proceeded to fuck him to death, which they did, & they drove off with his body, & left it by the side of the bridge, near the woods. "Never fuck with Santiago again, Motherfucker", Troy told the body, Lorena said agreeing, "You will be the example to the others would be stupid enough to try & cross the boss". The Couple left without being seen.

 

Five-O had been called in the next day, & they found the Senator raped, drugged, & bruised, so they knew that Santiago was responsible, But this was the first murder, & they need to know what kind of drug that they are dealing with, so they can prevent another murder. "Let's get in touch with Gina, & fill her in on this development", The Others agreed, & they got ready for the club.

 

Gina was working a cilent over, & when she was satisfied, & left, The Brunette Beauty cleaned herself up & delivered the footage to Santiago, She spotted Steve & Danny at the bar, & she said seductively in character, "Can I buy you gents a drink ?", Steve said with a dazzling smile, that would melt hearts, "Sure, Beautiful", & Danny said agreeing, "We will have what you have", & she nodded, & said, "You got it", & then proceeded to put their order in, & sat down at a table, once they have their drinks.

 

"Senator Lawerence was found raped, drugged, & murdered this morning", Steve said with a grim expression, "Shit !", Gina swore exclaiming, & remembered that there were cameras everywhere, & proceeded to seduce the men in front of her, "What do you know about it ?", Danny said whispering into her ear, & then licked & bit the earlobe, which made the voluptuous woman shiver. "All I know, Senator was being blackmailed, Did not pay, Santiago had some people take care of it, & he ended up dead", as she grinded against Danny, & played with Steve's waistband of his jeans, which the men moaned in response.

 

"Come to HQ, I think we can figure things out from there", Steve said breathlessly, as he kissed Gina on her soft lips, & played with Danny's bulge, "Tomorrow, Bright & Early", Danny added, as his voice became strained with lust. "Sure", she said agreeing, & they quickly left, & Steve added, "Don't forget our intros to Santiago", Gina nodded, & kissed them both, As soon as they left, She went back to work.

 

The Next Morning, Gina turned heads, as she enters Five-O HQ, she wore a tight pair of jeans, & a tanktop that shows off her cleavage, She was comfortable about her sexuality, & but does not flaunt it around, When she came in, Danny & Steve made quick intros between her, Kono, & Chin, They got right to work. "This drug is the strongest since Ruffies came out, But you ingest twice the amount, Death happens", Kono said, reading from her research, Chin added, "I looked in on the Senator's accounts, $250,000 was deposited into Santiago's accounts each month, He was being blackmailed", Steve said, "So, He was gonna come out of the closet...", Danny said finishing his thought, "But Santiago beat him to it, & kills him, Got the money anyway", Gina said, "I can find out more from the club files", Everyone thought it was good idea, & they continued on with their investigation.


	4. Three: Part C:

Mario was suspcious about Gina, He knew that she was a bit scared, after the Senator was killed, & he knew that she was doing her duty, & delivering on her promise, so in order for him to really trust her, He wants her to fuck Steve & Danny, & leaving them near death after she injects them with the drug, so the Drug Lord calls her into his office, & tells her his plan.

 

"That would be bad for business, & I don't think regulars would be coming back after they heard this little stunt", Gina said, Mario said, "I don't fucking care, I care about the revenue we bring in, & I care about you, You are little investment", The Beautiful Undercover Operative nodded, & thought about a way to protect Steve & Danny, So she snuck out, & called Kono & Chin to meet her, so they discuss their own plan. But she has no idea, that Santiago has Troy following her to the meeting.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny were following up on some leads that Gina had suggested, They were finished with the last one, & headed back to HQ, Steve said to his partner, "I think Gina would make an great addition to the team, Don't you think ?", Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "I think she would, But I don't like this case, Something stinks about this case", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "We just gotta have our eyes open with this one", & they made the rest of the drive in silence.

 

Gina said nervously, as she got to the meeting place, "Thanks for meeting me, Guys", Chin said with a concern face, "It sounded important", Gina nodded, & said, "It is", Kono said urging, "So, Spill, Sistah, What has you all bent out of shape ?", Gina filled them in, & the handsome Lieutenant said angrily, "Son of a bitch", Kono said, "We will give them the heads up, Don't worry", The Captain gave her thanks, & left, She headed for home, & Troy went back to the club to report back to his boss.

 

Santiago got the newest version of the drug in, & he was so happy that there was no screwups, He thinks that now he can be untouchable, Little does he know, Five-O is hot on his heels, Troy came in, & said, "Gina is clean, Boss, She went to meet some friends", That pleased the crook & club owner, He said, "Let's get ready for tonight", & they did just that.

 

After the paperwork was done for the day, Kono & Chin filled in Steve & Danny on what Gina told them, & what she is ordered to do the heads of Five-O, Steve said, "I would not worry, I trust her, She is doing her job", Danny said agreeing, "So do I, & you should too, Kono & Chin", The Cousins expressed that they do trust her, they just want their friends to be careful that night.

 

That night happened, Instead of injecting Steve & Danny with the drug, she poured a little bit in their drinks, They were fucking hard like rabbits, Gina managed to get the money that they had on them, & hid in her dress, She would give it to "Impound" in the morning. Once Steve & Danny were out of it, Gina got dressed, got the tape, & went straight for Santiago, like she was did, so her cover won't be blown. Steve & Danny woke up, got dressed, & left through the side door, They hope that Gina can find evidence to help put Santiago away for along time.


	5. Four: Part D:

Mario was seriously glad that he was wrong about Gina, & he knew that in his heart of hearts, that he could trust her, she is top of her game, & everyone loves & respects her at the club. Every time that she is around, the money comes in, & each week, the amount triples, so everyone is happy, including Santiago.

 

Meanwhile, Gina & the Five-O Team were figuring out how to tie Santiago, the boomers, & the murdered senator all at one shot, Chin muttered, "This is getting fucking frustrating", Kono agreed, saying, "This piece of shit is gonna get away with it, We have nada to nail his ass to the wall", she threw down the sheet of paper, that she was looking at, Danny said, "I think that we should call it a day, & resume tomorrow", Steve looked at his watch, & said, "It is getting late, we should quit", Gina said begging, "Just give me five minutes, I will figure it out", Five minutes later, she lets out an exciting whoop, & showed the others.

 

"The Bastards thought they were slick, It is Morse Code, No one could figure it out unless they are military, This is the pattern", Gina showed them on Kono's sheet, Danny & Steve kissed her on the cheeks, "You are smart", The Former New Jersey Native said, with a bright smile, The Navy Seal concurred with his lover by saying, "Very talented too". Kono said, as she was smiling a big smile, "Now, We can rest easy", Chin said, "I will get on this, as soon as I come in". Everyone went home to rest up.

 

Steve, Gina, & Danny stopped off for a bite to eat, They were really enjoying each other's company, while not talking about the case. "It is so good to finally sit down, & relax", Danny said, as his mood improved. Steve said agreeing, "Yeah, We need to do this more often", & the beauty just loved to watch them banter. "I was wondering, Can we do a repeat of what we did in the club ?", Danny said, "Anytime", & the Navy Seal said, "We would love it too", & Gina just winked at them, as they were eating their meal.

 

Annie, Mario's Girlfriend, came in as reported, Mario kissed her passionately, & said, "Baby, You can not mess this up, Mr. Santiago needs this to go off without a hitch, Plus, Troy & Lorena needs their covers to be solid", The Voluptuous Beauty said smiling, "You can count on me", The Bodyguard slapped her on the ass, & said, "That's my girl", & they went straight to do their work, before Santiago gets in.

 

The Next Morning, Steve & the Team were pumped up, & ready to start the day, They spent hours gathering information from their smart table, & Gina was even impressed on how they work, She said with a smirk, "Remind me never to get on your bad side", Chin & Kono told them that they are gonna go over the data from the codes, Gina looked over to her lovers, & teammates, "I got a lead on Lorena's friend, Let's go see if we can rattle her cage a bit", They all left HQ at the same time.

 

They arrived at the building, & Danny said in disbelief, "She lives here ?, It's a dump", Steve & Gina just ignored him, & they entered, as they came to her door, Gina said warning them, "Careful, She is a firecracker", She tapped at the door with her gun, then she had it drawn. Steve & Danny joined her, Annie, Lorena's Friend, sighed, "Oh shit, Come on", Gina said smiling, as she raised an eyebrow, "Guess Who ?", & she, Danny, & Steve just barged in, without an invitation.


	6. Five: Part: E:

Starr was in disbelief, that they just charged in, & going through her stuff, "You got some balls for being here, Calberse, I mean it when I said the last time, Leave me alone, I helped you on your last case, So get the fuck out of here", she held open the door, & waited for them to leave. Gina said with a serious expression, "Not a chance, We are here for the 411 on blackmail, & drugs, With a boatload of money on the side", she settled on the couch, while Danny & Steve leaned against the counter.

 

Annie shook her head vigorously, "I can't, I was sworn to secrecy, If I squeal, I am dead, Bullet to the head, If you catch my drift, Lorena doesn't give a fuck, cause she is with the top guy, Mario", she sighed, & said, "I am not completely sure on how all of this works, The main thing, You don't cross anyone, & you live", she went to her phone, & started an email to Gina, "I am sending you all of their info, I had in case of insurance purposes, I am terrified, & I don't know what to do", she sat on the couch away from Gina.

 

"We can protect you, if you testify against Santiago, Lorena, Mario, Troy, & their henchmen, I swear", The Beautiful Officer said with confidence, "Get the hell out of here with that garbage, You won't be able to protect me", she said scoffing, Danny said with a serious tone, "If we promise something, then we deliver.....", He indicated to Steve, "See him, He is a Navy Seal, He will protect him", Steve said indicating at his badge, that is clipped on his belt, "On my badge, I promise you will be safe", The Voluptuous Hooker nodded, & said, "I trust you", Danny got on the phone, & arranged it for her.

 

Meanwhile, Chin & Kono were going through the research that they all ready had on Santiago, "Damn it, I can't believe this", The Hawaiian Beauty said angrily, as she was going through the money trail, "The Son of a bitch is sneaky, & smart", she explained about the top of the line security that he has on the money, Chin said with a smirk, "Let your old cousin take a crack at this", Kono smiled, & said, "You aren't old, Chin", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a smile, "Great answer", & kissed her on the cheek, & they went back to the work in front of them.

 

Gina said with venom, "I can't wait til we nail those bastards to the wall, This shit has to end", she was ready to blow her top, Danny said with a smile, & said soothingly, "How about coming over for dinner ?", Steve approving the idea, "Yeah, I will make my speciality, It would totally curl your toes, Beautiful", he whispered seductively, & blew into it, Danny smiled, & watched, as it made her shiver in response.

 

Mario had that suspicous feeling about Gina, so he ran a further check on her, & came across her police file, He said exclaiming, "I knew it, She is a pig !", He ran to tell Lorena, She spat on the ground, & said with venom, "Traitorous Bitch", He said, "We will take care of her, & her boys, then anyone stands in our way", The Couple went to tell their boss, who absolutely agree, & gave his approval, so they can do their plan.

 

Gina arrived on time, Her mouth watered at the sight of Danny, & Steve, wearing tight dress pants, & jeans that made their asses look so perfect, **"God, Women around the world hates me at this moment"** , as she took a look at them, even their dress shirts are perfect, Steve & Danny thought at the same time, **"She is such a vision"** , They let her to the couch, & they started on dessert, instead of dinner. They held each other, Gina loves being sandwiched in between gorgeous naked men, & she began to drift off, as she relaxed, Steve & Danny joined her, deciding that dinner could wait a little bit longer.


	7. Six: Part F: Last Part & Epilogue:

"Oh, God !", Gina exclaimed, as she was sandwiched between the two most gorgeous men in Hawaii, & they were taking off her clothes, like they were unwrapping a present, when Danny licked a nipple with a warm tongue, She moaned out pleasurably in response. "AHHHHH !", The Fiesty Captain shouted, as Steve entered her from the back, & Danny was taking care of the front, She was relaxing in no time flat, whenever she is around her two lovers.

 

Chin had gathered all of the recordings of the club, & he gasped, when Santiago, Lorena, & Mario discovered that she is a cop, He went to get Kono, & she listened to the recordings, which made her very nervous, "We got to be one step ahead of them, & warn Steve, Gina & Danny too", He nodded, & saved every bit of info, so the others could take a look at it too.

 

After they had an intense love making session, Gina, Danny, & Steve reheated the dinner, & they sat around in the living room, where they were discussing pleasant things for once, & not worry about work, When Danny & Steve brought up the idea of a cabin getaway, The Beautiful Woman moaned out, "It sounds like heaven", & they agreed to go, as soon as they wrap up this case, including paperwork.

 

Mario had everything planned out, Santiago gave his blessing, & said, "I want this done, Cause I want us to move to the next business adventure", Mario said nodding, "It will be done, without any screwups", The Club Owner was thrilled to hear that, & said, "No loose ends", The Bodyguard nodded, & went to find Troy & his girlfriend, so they can take care of it, Meanwhile, Annie was losing it, & threatened to go to the cops, especially Five-O, Lorena decided to kill her friend, to keep her quiet, & then no one else will figure out their plan, she set a trap for Gina, so they can torture her, & then kill her.

 

Gina was busy making sure that boys were able to get it up, She doubled whammyed them, Steve & Danny were moaning, & groaning by the time, she was done. She made them a wonderful breakfast, to thank them for a wonderful night, "That was one hell of a wake up call", The Navy Seal said with a smirk on his face, The Blond agreed, & said, "Let's do that more often", The Beautiful Brunette could not agree more with her lovers.

 

Lorena was all set with drugging Gina, & said to her friend, & co-worker, "Be careful, Calberse is a firecracker", Troy smiled, & said, "I could handle her", They called Mario, & let him know that everything is set, The Muscular Man nodded in approval, & said, "Good, I will meet you over there", They will make sure that Gina never survives, but they can't wait to see her get humiliated.

 

Gina, Steve, & Danny were watching the game, when Gina's cell rang, she answered with a growl, "Calberse", & she waited for a second, & said, "I will be there", She told Danny & Steve that Annie is dead, & she has to take care of all of the details, but she won't be long, She has no idea, that she is about to be in danger.

 

When she got to her destination, She cautiously entered the building, & then Lorena knocked her out with the drugs, She, Troy, & Mario proceeded to rape & have their fun with her, She woke up & screamed, Mario slugged her, & said with venom, "Traitorous Bitch", They continued, & Gina held on, til her friends could come & rescue her. Gina managed to kick Troy in the balls, as he was pounding into her, & he punched her, "Bitch !", he exclaimed, & did it harder, while Lorena & Mario played, bit, & teased her nipples.

 

Steve & Danny were worried about Gina, & that she did not returned, like she promised, They called Chin & Kono, who filled them on what they found, They were getting ready to rescue the beauty, The Hawaiian Beauty outfitted them with strong mics, while Chin hid the transmitter, on a place of their clothing, where the bad guys least suspects it, They checked their weapons, & were out the door in a flash.

 

Santiago was pleased that his employees did what they promised to do, & Gina spat at him, he backhanded her, & said to her with a evil grin seductively, 'Enjoy your last day here on Earth, _**Bitch**_ ", Troy & Mario proceeded to fuck her once more, while Lorena enjoyed doing a frisk on her, They decided to kill her, Steve, & Danny at the same time, & drugged them to cover it up, After they put on an erotic show for their club members.

 

Steve & Danny got _"captured"_ , They got tossed into Gina's cell, Santiago decided that Danny was the weak one, so he put his gun to the blond's head, & said, "If you don't fuck him for our audience, I will kill him instantly, & then you, Your choice", Danny was showing fear, but not alot, & he muttered, "Fuck you", Gina said, "You are a dead man", Steve said in agreement, "You will be dead soon", The Club Owner laughed, & just walked away.

 

Troy & Lorena announced them on the stage, Danny was a little bit nervous about being naked & exposed in front of an audience, Gina whispered into his ear, "Remember, It's just us, Don't pay any attention to them, Fuck them", & she licked the outershell of his ear, which makes him shiver, Steve used his "dominance" voice, & the Five-O Commander directed his lover, where he wants them to be.

 

"God, You are _so sexy_ when you look like this", he said, as his mouth was watering, at the sight of him, He teased the boxers side to side, then pulling them down an inch, so the head of his cock was exposed to them  & public. Gina placed a tentative kiss & lick, which made the blond jump out in surprise. Suddenly, Steve ripped the boxers in two pieces, & tossed them behind him, Gina feasted on Danny's engorged cock, The Navy Seal was dealing with his delicious ass.

 

Danny was convincing enough, as he had his payback, but he was terrified of being raped in a place like this, Suddenly HPD & Duke came bust through the door, along with Kono & Chin, They made arrests, & shot Santiago, to prevent him from shooting Steve, & Gina. The Members were giving a chance to leave, as the club was in the process of being shut down by the police, They hoped though, that they will see the three performers in the future, cause they were so scorching, that you would need water & ice to put them out, if future encounters happen, And they _do hope _ it will happen.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
